Faux Paw
by dancingflutesquirrel
Summary: Sabrina wakes up in the night and finds a strange cat, Daphne turns out to be allergic, and Puck is no where to be seen. Please R&R! Very funny! Trust me
1. A scratching sound, and no Puck

Hey guys! This is my first Sisters Grimm story, and I'm really excited!! Hope you like it! And please R&R!!! It really motivates me to update! PS I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM! FAUX PAW

Sabrina woke up. It was the middle of the night and she wished she hadn't been disturbed. She had been having a wonderful dream, where Puck was nice, and never played any pranks or tricks that involved her getting mad, dirty or smelly. He had been nice, and overall, just a better person. She sighed. Why couldn't he be like that for real? It would make life more enjoyable. Without having to check under her pillow every night for a snake or a nest of wasps. (yes, Puck had put a nest of wasps under her pillow. Some of the stings were still visible on her skin. Red, swollen itchy marks.)

Wait…what was that noise? It was like a scratching sound. It sounded like claws. Sabrina got up and put her bathrobe on. She nudged the sleeping form of Daphne.

The scratching was getting louder.

"Daphne!" she whispered. "Wake up! I hear this weird noise."

"Arrrrggggggggggg………grrfungle…" murmured Daphne. She wasn't waking up.

Sabrina quietly opened the bedroom door and padded down the hall. She thought for a moment then carefully opened Puck's bedroom door. She poked her head around the door, hoping nothing disgusting and wet would land on her. Nothing did. She stepped into the room. She scrambled over to the trampoline. Puck wasn't on it. All that was left was his stuffed unicorn toy. He had made a nest for it out of blankets and had put a heart shaped pillow on it.

Sabrina smiled in spite of herself. Sometimes, she really did not know about that kid.

"Puck!" she called quietly. She could hear his chimpanzees snoring off in the distance somewhere. She didn't want to wake them; Puck might have trained them to spill green slimy goo on her. "Puck!" she called again. "PUCK! WHERE ARE YOU?"

After a few more attempts at calling the trickster king, Sabrina gave up. She would just have to face the thing that was making the scratching noise herself.

She softly went downstairs and followed where the noise was coming from. Maybe it was Elvis? She hoped her hunch was true. She followed the noise and it eventually led her to the front door.

Sabrina took a deep breath. She looked through the peephole. She didn't see anything, it was too dark. She heard another noise besides the scratching. It was a little growling, mewling sound.

What if it's a wild tiger or lion that the Scarlet Hand sent? What if it was a giant leopard? What if—Sabrina stopped herself from thinking those thoughts. The scarlet hand wouldn't send a simple tiger on the Grimm's. They would send something more elaborate. Like a dragon.

Mustering all of her courage, Sabrina opened the door.


	2. Allergies, and still no Puck

Hi Everybody! Here's chapter two of FAUX PAW. I hope you liked the first one, and please read and review!

**DFS**

Outside was a little orange kitten. It mewed pitifully. It was an orange tabby, and was in between adulthood and being a little kitten. It mewed again. And again.

Sabrina's heart went out to it.

"Oh," she said, surprised. She tentatively put her hand on the cat's head and stroked it. It seemed friendly enough. Sabrina opened the door wider and the kitten stepped inside. She closed the door and locked it. Then she walked into the kitchen. The kitten followed her _again_. It mewed again. And it looked _so _sweet and _so _pitiful (again). Sabrina fished around in the cabinets for Elvis' dog food. She knew sometimes if you feed dog food to cats, they end up throwing up (and vice versa) but that was all they had. She got a small bowl and poured some food into it. She put it down in front of the cat.

"Here you go." The cat sniffed the food. It looked up at her in distain.

"You don't like it?!" she said. "And I can tell you're hungry. Gosh, what else do cats eat?" She opened the fridge. They didn't have any meat or fish, Granny was planning to go grocery shopping the next day. Sabrina pulled out different foods and put them on the floor. Cereal, soup, pasta and donuts.

"Ok, now you just walk up what you want." the cat amazingly obeyed. It chose the donuts. (Sabrina didn't mind, they were orange and blue, and tasted strange in her opinion, all though she worried about the cats health.)

After the cat ate, Sabrina opened the door again.

"Ok, shoo, I gave you food, now go back to where you live, where ever _that _is." Then she had a thought. What if the cat didn't have a home? She looked at it more closely. It was a little scrawny. She decided she would keep it.

She picked it up and carried it to her room. She hoped Daphne didn't mind sleeping next to a cat. Sabrina took off her bathrobe, set the cat on the bed between her and Daphne, kissed it on it's head and went to sleep.

"AAAaaCHOOO!!………sniff.. sniff………………………..ACHOOOOOOOO!"

Sabrina's eyes popped open. Daphne was sitting up in bed, holding a kleenix and sneezing about two-hundred times a minute. The cat was in the corner of their bedroom, its back arched.

"Sabrina! There's a c—AHCOO! In our r-OOMCHoo!" Daphne said/sneezed. "WhaaAACHoots it doing here?! *sniff*"

"I found it last night, scratching at our door." Sabrina said, handing Daphne another kleenix, then putting her hands over her face to avoid being sneezed on. "Why are you sneezing so much?"

"I don't know! ACHOO!" said Daphne.

"I think you're allergic." said Sabrina pointing to the cat. She couldn't just call it 'the cat'. She needed to name it. The night before she had found out it was a boy. (I will not tell you in great detail how she found out.)

"What should we call it?" asked Sabrina.

"Does it have a collar?" asked Daphne. "Maybe it's name is there."

Sabrina got up and walked over to the cat. She put her hands around its neck. There was a tiny string made of denim. It had a small metal plate on it. it read: **T.K.**

"What's 'T.K.' stand for?" asked Sabrina. She turned the plate over. There was a tiny message scrawled there.

"Please take care of me, owners could not feed me anymore." Sabrina read the message to Daphne. They decided between a few words (and a few sneezes) that they wanted to keep it.

"We should name him Bartholomew. Bartholomew is _**so**___punk rock!" said Daphne enthusiastically.

"Urhm I don't know Daphne…" said Sabrina.

"How bout 'Mew' for short then." after a short discussion Sabrina finally gave in to 'Mew'.

"Let's show Puck!" said Daphne, racing out the door and charging into Puck's room. Sabrina and Mew followed. They ran over to the trampoline. Puck wasn't there. It was the same as the night before. Only his stuffed Unicorn.

"Puck!" Daphne called. "PUCK!" They ran around his room, looking for him. They found his chimpanzees scratching their butts, but no Puck.

"Where is he?" wondered Sabrina allowed.

"Maybe he's at breakfast?" said Daphne hopefully.

"I doubt it," said Sabrina. "He barely gets up before 10:00."

They wondered around his room a bit longer, and then they gave up. With worried expressions, they went down to breakfast.

"Granny," said Daphne. "Puck's missing."


	3. Worried about Puck

**Hi again! This is the 3****rd**** chapter of FAUX PAW! I hope you like the previous ones, and I know I say this a million times, and everybody says this, but PLEASE review!! It really makes my day!!!!!**

**DFS**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina, Daphne, Uncle Jake, Elvis, and Granny Relda were in Puck's room. They had searched it from top to bottom and found no Puck. They searched in every bedroom, in every closet, behind every dresser and shelf.

"This is hopeless!" wailed Daphne.

"Don't worry _liebling_," said Granny. "I'm sure he's around her somewhere."

"You girls know how he acts, he's probably just hiding so that we break our backs trying to find him." Put in Uncle Jake.

"But what if the scarlet hand kidnapped him?!" screamed Daphne. "What if he got lost in the woods, or, or, or something terrible happened?!"

Sabrina remained silent through the whole conversation. She tried to hide the feelings that crept inside her. What if Puck had been kidnapped? Or something terrible _did _happen? The Trickster King was annoying sometimes (ok, make that most of the time), but she would miss him! Gosh, she missed him right now.

Sabrina picked up Mew. (he was rubbing against her legs.) She hugged him close to her, and dug her face into his soft fur.

"Now _liebling_," Granny was saying. "I'm sure Puck is fine, he probably just went out flying in the woods to visit his minions or something. I'm sure he's all right." Granny hugged Daphne who was sobbing at the moment.

"Granny's right," said Sabrina, trying to act brave and mature, for sake of her younger sister. "He's probably just fine."

"But you said yourself he wasn't even in his room at 3:00 in the morning! You said so yourself, when you went in his room!" sniffed Daphne.

"I did not go into his room!" lied Sabrina. She didn't want Granny and Jake to get the wrong idea about her going into Puck's room in the middle of the night.

"You did too." said Daphne. And then she went into the girls room to sulk.

Uncle Jake left too, muttering something about finding a special watch or something.

"Now Sabrina, where did you get that cat?" asked Granny.

Sabrina explained how she had heard the scratching noise at the door, and then found Mew, and fed him, and she told Granny, "Can we please, please keep him?" and Granny said alright, as long as Sabrina took care of the litter box and feeding Mew. And then Sabrina also told her that Daphne was allergic, and Granny said that until they fixed up the basement, so Mew could live there, Daphne could sleep in Red's room, and Mew could sleep in Sabrina's.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was nighttime and Sabrina was changing into her pajamas. Mew was sitting on the bed watching her. Daphne had been a little mad that a cat was taking her place in the girls' room, but she was happy to be sleeping in Red's room.

Sabrina got onto the bed; she kissed Mew on the head and went under the covers. After awhile, she turned over to face him, she felt silly but she said, "Y'know, I really am worried about Puck. What if he really was kidnapped, or what if he hurt his wings in the woods, and is too far away to call for help?" she stared into Mew's blue eyes. He blinked back at her, as if he understood. "Gosh I'm being silly talking to a cat," she said. Mew licked her across the nose. She stroked his head. She didn't know why she felt like pouring her whole heart out to this little mass of fur, but she just did.

"Puck is annoying sometimes, really, really annoying, but if he was hurt, if he really was in danger, and he didn't come back—I would probably be miserable." Sabrina wrapped her arms around Mew, closed her eyes, and fell asleep nose-to-nose with her new friend.


	4. Hot pink pancakes, and a crazy family

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! I really apprieciate it!!!! And feel free to write another one!!! (hint hint)!!!

**Here's chapter four of FAUX PAW!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina woke and stretched. _I hope Puck doesn't play a nasty trick on me today! _She thought. And then it hit her, Puck had disappeared. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She could see the little lump under the covers that had to be Mew. She got dressed and went downstairs. She found Granny flipping hot pink pancakes, and Daphne sitting at the table stuffing her face while pouring white syrup over her food. Sabrina wondered why her family wasn't going around, looking for Puck. Were they crazy??? The scarlet hand was after all of them, and they were just sitting there, stuffing their faces and flipping pancakes. Sabrina was about to open her mouth and lecture them about it, but then uncle Jake came downstairs.

"Hey 'Brina, Daphne, mom…"

"Hi.." Sabrina mumbled. "Hi!" Daphne said, except she had a mouthful of pancakes, so it sounded like, "Hya!"

"Hello, Jake, and Sabrina, I have some pancakes for you!" smiled Granny.

"Thanks!" said Uncle Jake pulling out a chair and plucking a napkin from the table.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Sabrina. "I'll just have cereal." She felt sick just looking at the pancakes. The pink was so bright, she almost had to look away.

After breakfast, Sabrina decided that if no one was going to look for Puck, she would. So she went up to her bedroom, picked up Mew, and headed out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Did you like it? Did you hate it?? Did it make you laugh like a hyena, or cry like a broken sink? Feel free to tell me in a review!!!!!

**Yeah, so sorry for the short chapter! I'm just about to write the next one!**


	5. Finding Puck, and a lot of screaming

**Here's Chapter 5 of FAUX PAW!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina and Mew walked through the woods behind the Grimm's' house.

"Puck!" Sabrina called. She and Mew jumped over a creek, walked across and fallen tree and climbed up a giant boulder. Sabrina felt like she had searched the whole entire forest.

"Let's rest for awhile." She said to Mew. So they sat down on top of a steep hill and leaned against a tree stump.

"I don't know where Puck is at all!" Sabrina announced. "I just can't help thinking that he's in trouble, or hurt, or something terrible!!! He's _so _awful at times, but I would miss him terribly!"

Mew crawled into her lap. Sabrina stroked his orange/blonde head, and he purred away.

"Okay, we'd better get moving again," Sabrina said. She picked Mew up as she stood up herself. She felt dizzy from sitting so long and started to wobble on the hill, she was just about to drop Mew, so she wouldn't fall on him, and then all of a sudden,

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!POP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mew change shape, and turned into……………………

PUCK!

Sabrina toppled under the weight and the two tumbled down the hill, over each other and under each other, getting tangled with their limbs.

Mid-way down the hill they somehow stopped.

"YOU!" Sabrina screamed. She was _**SO**_ angry; she could have powered a whole apartment complex with the energy. She was going to KILL Puck!!! She was going to wring his tiny neck until—

"Get your foot out of my mouth!" Puck shouted. Except Sabrina's foot WAS in his mouth, so it sounded like, "Gwt ywer woot ow of wy wouth!"

Sabrina got the point; she yanked her foot out, and could have sworn she pulled a tooth out at the process.

"Ow!" Puck yelled, right before they got pushed down the hill again from Sabrina's momentum.

So……………………………………..

They tumbled down…………………..

……………………………down……………………….

……………………………………down……………………

………………………………………………….down……

…………………..DOWN…………….until they stopped, and landed in the lake that was smartly planted at the bottom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRGBGGGGGGGGGGG!" Sabrina and Puck both screamed.

………………..SPLOOOOSH!!!!!!……………..

(They scared a couple of birds in the process, by the way.)

Puck and Sabrina surfaced. As soon as Sabrina saw Puck's soggy blonde head emerge above the surface, she tackled him.

"Hey—Sabrina!—HEY!!" (Another SPLOOSH followed.)

Sabrina scrambled out of the lake, letting Puck bob on the surface, trying to fly. (He wasn't a very good swimmer.)

Sabrina put her hands around her knees and buried her face in them. She began to cry.

Puck had finally gotten out of the lake. His sneakers made squishing noises as walked up to Sabrina.

_Squish, squish, squish, squish………Squish, squish, SPLAT. _(That was Puck sitting down next to Sabrina.)

He tried putting a hand on her shoulder, but she lashed out at him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" She snarled. "MEW WAS MY BEST FRIEND FOR A DAY AND A HALF, AND I POURED MY WHOLE HEART OUT TO **YOU**! ALL THE WHILE THINKING IT WAS SOME INNOCENT CAT!!!"

"But, Sabrina, it was just a joke—"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME MISTER!" Sabrina yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sabrina buried her face in her hands, crying again. (Well, actually she was just pretending to cry, she had to get her voice back from all that shouting.) After a minute she continued.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, TRICKSTER KING!!! I TOLD YOU MY PRIVATE THOUGHTS, I EVEN GOT DRESSED IN FRONT OF YOU!!!"

Sabrina thought about her own words, she and Puck both blushed.

"You look hot in pajamas." Puck said out of the blue, obviously thinking this would make her forgive him.

"DON'T YOU EVEN MENTION THAT TO ANYONE!!! INCLUDING ME!" Sabrina trudged up the hill.

Puck flapped his wings and followed after her.

"Look, Sabrina, it was just a joke—"

!!!!!!!!SLAP!!!!!!!!

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Puck yelled.

"What do you think, mister smarty pants?!" Sabrina hissed.

Puck stood there for a moment, as Sabrina continued walking, in long even strides. A moment later, Puck flapped his wings and flew after her.

"Don't you think there is ANY way I am EVER going to forgive you!" Sabrina shouted over her shoulder. She glanced back to see Puck's reaction. Probably some lame excuse and 'C'mon it was just a joke', but when she looked back Puck wasn't there. She turned her whole body around, and then she saw a shadow, and Puck was holding her under the knees, and the neck and he was flying her back to the house.

"LET GO OF ME!" she squealed.

"Not gonna happen Grimm." said Puck.

"PUT ME ON THE GROUND THIS INSTANT!" Sabrina screamed.

"Still not gonna happen."

"It better!"

"It won't!"

"I could always poke you in the side, and then we'd both go falling!"

"You're too wimpy to do that Grimm."

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Well, you're wrong." said Sabrina as she poked Puck in the ribs.

She heard a satisfying "AH!" and then she was falling towards the ground.

What had she done? Why did she have to poke him?

And then Puck swooped down and snatched her out of the air.

"You're going to pay for that Grimm!" Puck Snarled. And then they were flying over the Grimm's house, past all the fields and houses and stores, right above the Hudson River. (or whatever the river is which is in the town, I can never remember.)

And then Puck was just holding her by the legs, not like before, in the romantic style of under the knees and under the neck.

He was dangling her over the river.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I hope you liked that chapter!!!!! It's my favorite so far!!**

**Always feel free to review!!!!**

**DFS**


	6. A lot of fighting, and getting back home

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!!! And like I said, feel FREE to WRITE ANOTHER ONE!!!! This is the last chapter of FAUX PAW!!! (but there's going to be an epilogue chapter).

**DFS**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina screamed. (Wouldn't you?)

"PUCK LET ME DOWN!" then she realized her words. "I mean, FLY ME BACK TO THE GROUND!!!" Much better.

"Sorry, Grimm, you had no mercy for me, so now I have no mercy for YOU!" Puck said defiantly.

"No mercy?! Next to you, I have all the mercy in the world!" Sabrina screamed! "You're the one who pretended to be a cat! You're the one who plays tricks on me EVERY-SINGLE-DAY! You're the one who—"

"That's enough Grimm, I don't need to hear it."

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

Sabrina felt all the blood flow to her head. Puck was still holding her by the legs. It was very uncomfortable. She would have kicked him, but if he dropped her, she would drown, or land on a boat, or something to do with the river.

"Puck, please just put me back on the ground."

"I won't, unless you pay me back for what you did!"

"What do you mean, what I did?!" Sabrina said, trying to stop her voice from shouting louder than she meant.

"Let's think, you slap me, you don't forgive me, you poke me…is that enough?! I think you owe me an apology."

"More like you owe ME an apology!" Sabrina said. "Fine then, if that's the only way I'm gonna get back to the ground!" Sabrina cleared her throat. "Puck, I am sorry I slapped you, and I poked you, and I wouldn't forgive you."

"FINALLY!" Puck sighed. He brought hoisted her up so he was holding her under the knees and the neck (AGAIN!), making Sabrina hold him around then neck, unless she wanted to fall.

"Now hurry up and fly us home." Sabrina said, rubbing her head with one hand to stop from feeling dizzy. (Remember, her blood was all in her head when she was handing upside down.)

"You still owe me!" Puck said, starting to fly in the direction of home.

"I don't owe you anything!" Sabrina said. "You're the one who owes me!"

"No, YOU owe ME!"

"NO!!! YOU OWE ME!!!"

"Fine," said Puck. "Than I guess I just won't tell you what you owe me…"

"Like I care," said Sabrina. "If I don't know, than I don't owe it to you."

"Like you DO care." said Puck.

It was true, Sabrina did want to know what Puck said she owed him.

"Fine, tell me." said Sabrina.

Puck's mouth broke into a sly smile.

"I think you owe me a kiss."

"I DO NOT BARF FACE!" Sabrina screamed so loud Puck almost dropped her. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!!!"

"Fine, than I owe you!" Puck said, as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Sabrina's mouth.

Sabrina sputtered, and then punched Puck in the stomach. Puck doubled back, and Sabrina would have fell, but she still had arms around Puck's neck.

"Grimm, you need to work on your physical violence problems!" Puck gasped.

After a minute of flying in place, Puck put Sabrina gently on the ground.

"Find your own way home, he said," and then he swooped into the air.

"PUCK!" Sabrina shouted after him. "IT'S AN HOUR WALK FROM THE HOUSE RIGHT HERE! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL MY FEET OR SOMETHING?!"

"Fine Grimm," Puck said. He flew back down, snatched Sabrina from the ground, and flew them home.

**THE END!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I hope you liked it!!! Make sure to read the epilogue, which will be posted shortly!!**

**And always feel free to write any thoughts in a review!**

**Lov ya people!!**

**-Dancingflutesquirrel**


	7. EPILOGUE

……………………………………**.EPILOGUE…………………………………………**

Sabrina was still mad at Puck for a few days later, until he gave her an orange kitten that looked exactly like Mew.

The rest of the Grimm's were happy to see Puck back home (although they really did think he just went off into the forest for a 'vacation'.)

Sabrina still didn't know why Puck turned into a cat. Whenever she asked him, he just said something lame like, "I just felt like it! Now leave me alone ugly!" or "none of your beeswax!"

But she still had her guesses………

(Luckily) for Sabrina, Puck decided he wouldn't play any pranks on her for awhile. He said he was just taking a break, because his favorite TV show was having a week long marathon, but Sabrina knew that he was just tired of getting bruises on his stomach and face (thanks to her).

So, they lived happily everafter! (or until Puck decided to stop being nice, and not play pranks).

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**There it is!! The official end of FAUX PAW!! I hope you liked it, and please keep reading my stories. My next one is going to be about how Daphne wants to take ballet, but because the dance studio is long drive away, Granny won't let her go unless a few other people are taking classes too (Hint: their names start with a 'P' and 'S')! I will try to make it as funny as possible!!!!!**

**So, thanks again for reading!!!**

**LOV YOU!!**

**-DANCINGFLUTESQUIRREL!!!!**


End file.
